deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
NiGHTS
NiGHTS is the playable character in the video game series, NiGHTS. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Darkrai VS NiGHTS * Genie vs NiGHTS * Kirby vs NiGHTS * Klonoa vs NiGHTS Battles Royale * Sega Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Cresselia * Shantae * SCP-096 * Waluigi * Sonic.exe * Chucky * Bill Cipher * Freddy Krueger * Slapstick * Thanos * Eddie Brock (As Venom) * Monokuma * Mystique * Mario * Pikachu * Aquamarine * Ainz Ooal Gown * Solid Snake * Mega Man * Mokey * Flumpty Bumpty * Crash Bandicoot * Ernie the Chicken * Oscar History Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities * Flight: NiGHTS' main and most notable ability is flight, able to fly freely and gracefully through the air. While flying NiGHTS can perform Acrobatics, which are flips while emitting bright yellow ribbon-like light from their hands, to show how easy and comfortable flying is for them. NiGHTS also can fly at great speeds able to fly as fast as the fastest thing alive. Besides flying, NiGHTS shows various other abilities in both games. * Assimilation/Dualize: NiGHTS has the ability to Dualize with Visitors, with this NiGHTS and a Visitor can assimilate with one another or become in sync, to do this the two must touch or at least hold hands. While they are Dualized, the Visitor literally becomes NiGHTS and either one can be in control of the other's movements, mostly NiGHTS. This also helps them to escape the "NiGHTS Capture" as Dualizing with a Visitor who possesses the Red Ideya of Courage is enough to break NiGHTS free of the inescapable cage. This is a required ability when using NiGHTS in both games. * Drill Dash: NiGHTS can also use an attack called the Drill Dash, which is their most basic attack. With this ability, they are able to attack and defeat a simple 3rd level Nightmaren. The Drill Dash can also help NiGHTS move or fly twice as fast merely to catch up with Goodles in Nights: Journey of Dreams. The Drill Dash is a possible reference to Sonic the Hedgehog's Spin Dash as both abilities require a form of spinning (Sonic spins into a spiky ball while NiGHTS spins into a spiral or a screw) and can be used to attack enemies and move faster. * Strength: To some extent, NiGHTS is shown to have strength above that of a normal person as they can move objects and wound creatures (or in which case a Nightmaren) three to four times their size. * Persona Masks: In the first game, NiGHTS shows the ability to transform into a bobsled, an ability that was expanded upon in the sequel with the introduction of Persona Masks. Each mask allows NiGHTS to change forms and abilities accordingly, including those of a dragon for gust resistance, a rocket for acceleration and a dolphin for swimming. * Transformation: Along with the Persona Masks, NiGHTS is also able to transform into a boat and a roller coaster, as well as rolling up in a ball to roll down slides (a possible reference to Sonic Team's title character Sonic the Hedgehog). In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed, NiGHTS is able to take the form of a racecar, a speedboat, and a jet plane. NiGHTS can transform into virtually anything. * Paraloops: NiGHTS can create small portals called Paraloops with 'Twinkle Dust' that emits from their hands by flying in a circle. This ability sends who or whatever gets sucked into an unknown space, but in Nights: Journey of Dreams the Paraloop simply sends Nightopians (and apparently Nightmarens) to the My Dreamworld. This ability is also useful in collecting Blue Chips and certain other items. NiGHTS' Paraloop is considered as a hammerspace for the items they have collected and a portal to other locations for creatures. * Dream Flute: If counted as an ability, NiGHTS possesses what is called the Dream Flute, which is an invisible or otherwise an imaginary instrument that NiGHTS plays when they are alone usually to keep them calm, relaxed and at peace. When one hears NiGHTS playing the flute, the music is almost always the flute version of their own theme song "Dreams Dreams". * Energy Bolt Projection: In some games, NiGHTS can shoot deep purple bolts of energy. * Night Mode: NiGHTS will send them self and the enemy into the night sky, in which NIGHTS will shoot a powerful blast of energy, they will make the moon shoot a beam of moonlight down on the target. * Dream Diamond: NiGHTS summons a blue diamond, and can make it shoot a ray of blue energy. Feats * Defeated all other Nightmaren including her equal Reala and her creator Wiseman. * Far superior to second level Nightmaren, who can create worlds of their own (Though the exact size of these worlds isn't entirely known) Flaws * Supposedly will die if Wiseman dies; as Wiseman is NiGHT's creator. * Frequently captured and imprisoned. Trivia * NiGHTS was once the center of a controversy regarding what NiGHTS' biological sex is. Officially: since NiGHTS exists within dreams, NiGHTS' sex is whatever the dreamer or player thinks it is or it is the same sex as the human NiGHTS fused with. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mascots Category:Musicians Category:Playable Character Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Dream Users